Interruption
by xX-July Evans-Xx
Summary: One-shot. Based off a drawing on deviantArt; more info inside. Cyborg and Raven are in the middle of an intimate situation when they get surprised by visitors.. I own nothing. Rated M for subject matter. No flames.!


_Author's Note: This one-shot is inspired by a piece of hilarious fan art on deviantart. It was called 'car-cyxrae' and the artist of the work is smartraven. The art belongs to her and search up 'car-cyxrae' if you want to see it; I just couldn't help but want to write this. I was in desperate need of some CyxRae-ness, and the piece of work inspired me. It was awesomely drawn too, and it made me laugh. X) I hope you enjoy this one-shot; and I don't own anything! I'd advise looking up smartraven on dA, and then read this one-shot. It'll help a lot. But it's your choice. :PP Feel free to leave a review, but I don't care. ^_^ Sorry if this seemed rushed and if Raven was OOC, but still. It's rated M for a reason. Smartraven owns the idea, but DC comics and Cartoon Network own the Teen Titans._

The two barely managed to stumble into the dimly light garage, the larger and broader teen grinning and giggling boyishly while the petite female by his side shushed him quietly. "Can you turn the lights on or something?" The shorter female murmured in her monotonous voice, her arms folded across her chest and her violet eyes glimmering like crystals in the dark. The larger male looked down upon Raven, his human eyebrow arched, and a smirk spreading across his face.

"Why?" The hybrid between robot and human purred seductively, able to see the petite form of Raven with his robotic red eye. "The darkness is helpful," He took a step closer to Raven, outstretching his arms and reaching for the shorter teen, who arched her slender eyebrows in return, "To create a romantic mood." His arms looped around her waist, tugging her gently against his metallic body.

Raven allowed her hands to fall sharply against his chest with a metallic clang, looking up Cyborg with her cheeks tinting the lightest of pink, even in the darkness. Cyborg smirked at this reaction, and then bent his head to press his lips against hers. And that's when Raven seemed to jump into lustful action; allowing her tongue to slither over Cyborg's own lips and force its way into his mouth. The two moaned and began to stumble back as their hands explored each other's bodies, human or not, and their tongues wrapped around each other in an intimate embrace.

"Cyborg," Raven panted heavily against his lips as she felt the large teens hands slither to grasp her upper thighs in his hands. Cyborg didn't respond, only kissed harder, and lust continued to swirl around the two intently, until the half-human male fell against the front door of his T-Car. "Cyborg…!" Raven's moans grew feral as his hands wandered higher to the small of her back, ripping her blue cape off and strewing it randomly onto the oil streaked floor, not caring if he got it dirty or whatnot.

Cyborg's hands continued to wander higher and higher up Raven's leather clad body, while Raven was mostly focused on kissing the Titan she loved the most. Her arms, however, had other ideas. While Raven continued to French Cyborg, her arms had wandered to lock around his neck tightly. She pressed her thin body as close to his as was allowed, the desire, love, and lust for him bubbling up inside her chest. Cyborg felt the same; his human eye slipping shut as his mechanics seemed to beep and whirr even louder and faster now.

Cyborg leaned even more against his door when he somehow managed to feel Raven's thigh pressing up against his cold metal; this time the robotic teen letting out a strangled moan of his own. Raven smirked against Cyborg's lips upon hearing this, but continued to lip-lock with him, until the need for air burst through their passion. They separated with a loud smack, silence between them only broken by heavy pants.

"Well, that was-" Raven began to speak, feeling a blush begin to cross her face, but Cyborg instantly pressed a finger to her lips.

"We're not done yet." Cyborg purred into Raven's ear, the lust for her finally seeming to bubble to his surface. Raven flushed yet again as she was gently pulled away, but suddenly pulled to him again with the opening of a car door.

"Cyborg, what're you—" The next thing she knew, Raven was being swept into the T-Car. She was forced to lay on her back on the front seat leather cushions, staring up at the ceiling with a surprised blink. Cyborg quickly had clambered in directly after her, his back bent as he shut the door and climbed on top of Raven. His hands were planted on either side of her head, her legs in directly between his own metallic ones. Raven's violet orbs met Cyborg's gray ones, and Raven could feel her heart-shaped pale face flush for the billionth time, despite her desperate urges to control her emotions.

"We're going to finish off what we started." Raven suddenly spoke, shaking off her blush and staring intently up at the half-robot above her. Cyborg's mouth crinkled into a warm grin, and Raven could feel one of her own tainting her features. Before any more talking could resume, however, Cyborg's lips were once again attacking her own. He remained on his hands and knees, basically pinning the girl beneath him, but neither cared.

"Cyborg," Raven whispered as she kissed him back steamily.

"Mmm?" He murmured against her lips, lifting one hand up to gently sweep her purple bangs out of her pale forehead. Raven, however much she enjoyed the kiss, wanted more. It was idiotic due to her emotions being ten times stronger than the average humans, but she wanted to know everything about Cyborg. She wanted to explore Cyborg; to show him how she felt about him.

She had no other way but to put it bluntly. "I want you." She felt Cyborg stiffen instantly, no longer moving his lips against hers, but freezing. Raven nearly cringed, but pulled back to the seat and looked up at Cyborg.

He was uncertain, but he was looking down at Raven with something shining in his human eye. "Rae, you know, I'm mostly robot.." He was acknowledging something, that Raven knew very well. Cyborg didn't need to awkwardly jerk his head towards his nether regions, but he did so anyways. "So if you wanted kids, I wouldn't be able to help you with that…" Raven rolled her eyes as he said this, propping herself onto her elbows.

"Cyborg," Her voice was half-amused and half-serious, "I do NOT want little mini clones of myself or you running around the Tower. We don't need that, and I don't need that especially at age 17. I don't want to be pregnant," She glowered up at him, "I just want you."

Violet eyes locked with brown ones for a few seconds of silence. "Raven, I don't know." Cyborg's voice was uncertain again as he began to rub the back of his head with one hand, "I think we've already went a little too far already. I..like you a lot," The human side of his face tinted red slightly, "And I don't want to hurt you."

Raven, seemingly taken aback by his concern, merely locked her arms once again around his mechanical neck. The technology against her arms, even though they were covered by the leather of her suit, felt good and cold. "Cyborg, you're worried about hurting me?" She arched a slender eyebrow and continued, "Frankly, I don't give a crap. You're all I want and I don't care if it hurts me, I'd just prefer to know that it was you who—" Raven paused, thinking through her words before continuing (her eyes darting to Cyborg's stomach randomly), "Took my virginity. Took me. I know you might not have yours, but…I want you to be my first." The words had spluttered out of her mouth, and she finally cringed. She couldn't take them back, but she hid her red face from Cyborg.

"Rae." Raven didn't look up. "Rae, look at me." Finally, the empath lifted her sheepish head to meet Cyborg's gaze; his gray eye filled with not only lust, but pure love, which startled her. "Believe it or not, I still have my virginity." He flashed a sheepish grin, but plowed on seriously, "Raven, I didn't know you felt that way. I'm all yours if you want, but I heard it's really quite painful for a first-timer, and I don't want to cause you pain." Cyborg's human face flushed again. "Besides, I might wake up the other Titans with my 'Boo-yah's…" He grinned sheepishly down at Raven.

Ignoring his teasing, Raven murmured gently, "Well, how about if we start slow? Then, if we want to go farther, you can just let me know, and I'll rip off my clothes faster than Beastboy can reject meat." She smirked seductively at Cyborg, making his eyes widen, and his face flush again. She smiled lightly at this, but unwrapped her arms from around his neck to begin to undo her leotard. She slowly pulled the neck of the costume down, then the shoulders, revealing her own pearly gray skin. She continued to pull at the costume until it was balled up at her feet, leaving her nearly naked, and she kicked it off and onto the floor with a surprising swiftness.

Cyborg looked down at Raven with his eyes bulging out of his head. She looked extremely sexy, what with the lacy black bra she was wearing, along with the pitch black underwear, revealing her slender legs, curved waist, and her long arms. However, he knew better than to take advantage of her just for her body. She wasn't only beautiful for her appearance, but for the soul he saw on the inside. He quickly blinked and shook off his shock, but couldn't resist placing his hands at her hips.

Raven looked pleased at this. "So, have you changed your mind yet, big boy?" Her voice was even more seductive as she rested herself again on her elbows once more, but the two were interrupted when the lights were sent flickering on. Raven and Cyborg both let out a simultaneous cry of surprise, both lifting an arm to shield the light from their unused eyes.

"What in the name of Batman is going on in here? Cyborg, Raven? Are you two in here—" Robin's voice abruptly stopped. The Boy Wonder had approached the car, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he saw through Cyborg's windowshield. His face paled and the mask extended to wide, near O's.

Cyborg and Raven were both frozen in the position they were currently in, both filled with fear and absolute surprise. "What is happening, friend Robin?" A drowsy, but ever so cheerful, voice chirped, and in floated Starfire. She approached Robin, then noticed how shell-shocked he seemed. She turned her head to the T-Car, noticed what was in there, and let out a squeal of joy, clapping her hands together widely with her eyes glistening happily.

"Yo, dudes, I'm trying to get some sleep." Beastboy came stumbling in, yawning widely, as he trotted up to the two. He noticed their eyes were fixed on the T-Car, and arched an eyebrow, about to ask what was going on until he finally turned his eyes over to the windowshield…..and fell over in pure disgust and shock.

"Umm…it's not what it seems…"Cyborg nervously stammered, flashing a sheepish grin while rubbing his head with a hand. Raven, however, was only thinking one thought: _Oh, crap. _She avoided everyone's gaze by staring at her forearms, but could still feel eyes trained on her.

"I did not need to see this. This is something I could have lived without seeing!" Beastboy muttered, scrambling to his feet and sticking out his tongue, yanking at his ears in disgust as he turned and jogged out of the room. Raven felt her eyebrow twitch as she did so, her normal emotionless façade returning swiftly.

"Same here.." Robin stifled a shiver, and turned to follow Beastboy's tracks out of the garage, but Starfire remained hovering in the air with a joyful look about her, and her hands still clasped together, emerald green eyes still sparkling with pure glee.

"Love has found my friends, has it not-?" Starfire was obviously about to continue her rant, but Raven shot her a deathly glare.

"Starfire, out." Raven's voice was sharp, and she pointed to the doorway with a thin, pale finger. The alien blinked in surprise, but obeyed, turning and humming something about the wonders of being in love. When the Tamaranian finally disappeared, an awkward silence fell over the robot and the empath.

Cyborg was about to open his jaws to say something, but Raven just looked up and shook her head emotionlessly. "Don't. The mood is ruined." A heavy sigh escaped the robot's lips, but he swiftly somehow managed to trade positions with Raven. Now, he was on the bottom, and Raven was resting on his chest. Raven blinked in surprise, having not expected to be moved so quickly.

She placed her hands on Cyborg's chest, arching an eyebrow at the robot. "Good night, Rae." Cyborg offered, his jaws splitting open in a huge yawn before he craned his neck up to place a kiss on her forehead, right on her chakra.

"You're suggesting we sleep in a car?" Raven bluntly asked, her eyes narrowing into slits at Cyborg, who simply flashed a suddenly exhausted grin and nodded. Raven rolled her eyes, but rested her head against his chest, enjoying the coolness of the metal, but shivering slightly.

Cyborg had apparently felt this, for she felt him reach down, and place her cloak over her like a thin blanket. She didn't bother to say anything, but smiled the slightest as her eyes slid close, her head resting on Cyborg's thick chest, and his arms twined around her waist over the loosely placed cape.

As silence mingled with deep breathing, Raven couldn't resist herself from speaking quietly.

"You are such a klorbag."

_Author's Note: Random ending…:P This is my first M-rated fic, so no flames please…!_


End file.
